Deep Forest
by SilentMourning
Summary: THE SEQUAL TO FUKAI MORI. Yes, the long awaited sequal to Fukai Mori enjoy CHAPTER 7 HAS FINALLY ARRIVED! After a year! XD
1. Deja Vu'

Deep Forest  
Chapter 1: Deja Vu'  
  
  
Once again, Sesshomaru made love to Rin. Once again, he had to fight back the immense urge to bite her. As Sesshomaru lay with Rin in their bed, he wondered if not marking her was a bad decision. Even the great Sesshomaru made a bad decision every millenium. Sesshomaru and Rin had been together for about two years. There was a little baby that slept soundly in the next room, and this was one of the rare times Sesshomaru and Rin could steal to themselves whilst the baby wasn't screaming for it's mother.  
  
Sesshomaru knew things wouldn't stay like this forever. He knew this perfect, serene existence would soon be broken. He could feel an ominous wind, and it sent chills down his spine. He could feel an aura of intense hatred directed at Rin, but he couldn't understand who could possibly hate her so much. It was a strong, murderous, revengful aura, so Sesshomaru had to stay alert.  
  
He decided he would stay awake all night, every night until the unknown agressor made his or herself known. It didn't bother him so much, he had done it before when he had been traveling. Besides, now Rin's life was in danger, and perhaps even his child's. It definately wouldn't be hard to stay awake now.  
  
Rin woke up the next morning to an empty bed.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" she asked, slipping out of bed and into her forgotten bathrobe. She giggled as she put it on. Sesshomaru had been so insistant last night, that he took her right before she was heading to take a bath. Rin figured Sesshomaru was out protecting his territory, he was so possesive of the western lands he had inherited from his father. Rin whipped her head around as a shrill sound filled the air, she recognized it instantly. it was her son, Scyllan.  
  
Rin headed to the child's next door room. She opened the dorr and immediately stopped in her tracks, fear crawling on her like tiny spiders. Her child wasn't crying because he was hungry, he was crying because a stranger held him...well, a stranger to him, this woman was very well known to Rin.  
  
"K-Kei-Lin..." rin choked. Kei-Lin merely looked at Rin, smiled, and tossed the screaming infant into the air, dissapearing like a whisper of air.Rin looked shocked for a moment before the screaming baby brought her back to Earth.  
  
"Scyllan!" She screamed in horror, she leaped after the child, barely catching him before he hit the ground. Tears streamed down Rin's face as she held her child close. The one thing that scares a mother most is when her own child is in danger. Threaten her life, her mother's life, her sister's life, but you will never scare a mother more than when you threaten her child's life.  
  
Sesshomaru had heard the noise, he stepped in silently to see Rin clutching the child closely to her bosom.  
  
"Rin...what...?" He trailed off as she looked up at him with a sweet smile.  
  
"It's nothing, nothing at all." She said as she stood up, placing the child back in the crib. She ran to Sesshomaru, hugging him tightly. The confused demon hugged back, not knowing what was going through his young lover's mind.  
  
A few years later, and with no trace of Kei-Lin, the once peaceful palace of the great lord Sesshomaru is being ravaged by a tiny demon. He has long shining black hair and large brown-gold eyes. Two puppy ears are perched atop his head.  
  
A young maid was doing the sweeping, happily thinking of her fiance'. She didn't notice as a figure, hung from the ceiling by an ancient boa he had found in his father's room, loomed darkly behind her. She turned around and...  
  
"BOO!!"   
  
"YAAAAH!!! Young master Scyllan!" The boy laughed, jumped down, and was about to continue his rampage before two legs stopped his running.  
  
"Gah! Hey!" He looked up to see the stern face of his mother.  
  
"Scyllan, be nicer to the maids, you're making them think about quitting."  
  
"So....make dad kill 'em...he doesn't mind, does he?" Rin almost fell at the casual way Scyllan adressed killing people.  
  
"Scyllan..."  
  
Hey, mom, I gotta go, so...yea, see ya." The young boy ran off. Rin guessed she could blame Sesshomaru for how he acted. The boy acted more like heir to the western lands than like a nice young boy.  
  
"Oh well..." Rin shook her head and continued on her way. She had previously been walking to the large garden in the back. Rin wondered if Scyllan would turn out okay. She didn't want him to lead the renegade, kill all life of his father...she wanted him to be just an averge boy. But Rin knew that was asking too much, why ask someone to be average when they are so close to the opposite?  
  
Rin walked into the perfect, picturesque garden. Wildflowers and bonsai trees adorned a large glittering lake that had bouyant lily pads floating on it's surface. Rin took a seat on a large rock, looking into the water. Rin only cam here when she had alot of thinking to do, serious thinking. She was thinking about Scyllan, she was worried, which was would only be expected of a mother when her child displayed such calm toward killing.  
  
Even though Sesshomaru had long sinse needless killing, destroying only the very rare demons that tried to claim his territory, he still told Scyllan stories. Stories of carnage, stories of death, staories of his great father doing what he did best. As Rin was pondering her boy's seemingly grim future, she noticed something in the water's reflection.  
  
A wildflower.  
  
It reminded Rin of everything she had hidden, everything she hated. She never told Scyllan of Kei-Lin, and never planned to. A woman, a jealous youkai whom hated her merely for her looks. Rin...hated wildflowers now. In a way she wished Sesshomaru did too, so he would get rid of them all. They reminded Rin of too much, and even scared her. After that day so many years ago, when Kei-Lin had resurfaced, Rin had never forgotten her.  
  
And now she had her family to worry about. This, Rin decided, was not going to be fun.  
  
Meanwhile, a demon was having yet another dilemma. The urge to bite Rin was becoming very insistent. He bit his tongue last time to stop from biting her. Maybe...her independence wasn't worth it. He SHOULD bite her. It would protect her, something he had sought to do his whole life, but how would SHE feel? Sesshomaru looked at how much his attitude toward human didn't apply to Rin...he never would have actually thought of a mere human's feelings.  
  
He smiled wryly. He would also protect her...God....he loved this woman.  
  
~*~ to be continued ~*~  
  
  
A/N: ^_^ do ya like it??? Well, that's chapter one of the sequal to Fukai Mori!!! And please review!!! Because Lord Illpalazzo said so!! (if you don't know who Lord Illpalazo is...watch Excel Saga...NOW) 


	2. Kinza and Tinza

Deep Forest  
  
Chapter 2: Kinza and Tinza  
  
A/N: okay, since you guys made me laugh so much, I decided to let you be in my story!! **insert applause**  
  
  
Scyllan was taking a walk in a secluded forest, filled with demons that had been allowed to live there by his dad. He looked up at the sakura trees, not noticing two green eyes staring at him from the bushes.  
  
"Come ON lets just go!!" A crazy cat girl with bright pink hair and large brown ears whisper-yelled. Her hair was short and spiky and she wore a short, chinese style dress. Her twin sister beside her shook her.  
  
"Kinza, Kinza, Kinza. We can't just go barging in like that, we have to-" But Tinza was speaking to air. She sighed.  
  
Scyllan turned around sharply as a noise in the bushes was heard. He stood still for a moment and, not hearing anything, started to turn back around.  
  
"SCYLLAN!!!!! WHOOOOO!!!!!" Scyllan's eyes widened as the demon cat jumped on him, glomping him heavily. He winced as his bottom hit the forest floor hard. The cat girl with the red chinese dress started to lick his face, her rough, cat-like tongue made him stand up quickly.  
  
"Kinza...hi and where's...your sister...?" Scyllan liked the two cat girls. He didn't know which one he liked best, but he was only eight, he wouldn't have to worry about it THAT much.  
  
"Uhhhh...she's...right behind you!!" Kiznza, still sitting on the ground pointed happily behind Scyllan. He turned around the girl's twin, her hair held back and wearing a black chinese dress.  
  
"Hey Scyllan..." She had an attitude, but Scyllan liked that about her. The kitten behind him stood up, jumping onto his back and looking at Tinza.  
  
"What's up....you look mad, but then again, you always look grumpy, so I don't know anymore..." She smiled. Scyllan looked at her. He desided he liked Kinza's...cuteness.  
  
"What do you mean I always look grumpy?!" The angry cat broke him out of his reverie.  
  
"I MEAN you always look...grumpy! Like this!" Kizna screwed up her face, making it look angry and funny at the same time.  
  
"I do NOT look like that!"  
  
"Yes you do!" Scyllan sighed in defeat, the sisters always argued. Kinza jumped off his back and he stood, watching them with interest. He knew they both had a crush on him, and he knew he had a crush on one of them...he just didn't know which one.  
  
"Ah well..." And he shook his head.  
  
Meanwhile,   
  
A girl with shining white hair and a short, white dress with flaring sleves stared out at the horizon. Her eyes shined with the light of Hell, they truly were the eyes of a demon. Her family ws masscred by the last strength of the demon Naraku. She had come to live with her closest relative-her uncle, Sesshomaru.  
  
The daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome, as well as the sole survivor of the bloodiest massacre in Japan. She hopped off hehill she had been standing onand started her trek to her only family left. She carried nothing with her, not wanting any old memories tagging along beside her.  
  
  
Seshomaru patted Rin's head affectionately. Tears streamed down her face. She had told Sesshomaru of Kei-Lin, and how scared she was for their son. He never interrupted and never spoke a word, only listened, and that's what Rin needed the most at that moment. No false promises, no vows of protection, only him, there, listening and offering only comfort. As Sesshomaru held Rin's shaking, frail form to his body, he thought of this woman.  
  
Kei-Lin...if Rin was so scared of her....she must be an evil being indeed. Rin's cries eventually stopped, and she was soon merely laying in Sesshomaru's arms, next to the crystal clear lake. She slowly brought her lips up to his, delighting in the passionate fire that received it. No one knew of this private garden, and that was good, no one would walk in on them.  
  
Sesshomaru started peeling off Rin's clothes. He was so delighted that, after all the years they'd been together, they never lost their passion for eachother. He smirked as she moaned and writhed beneath him. Yes, their passion certainly had NOT fled.  
  
"Scyllan!" Kinza stopped arguing with her twin as the young demi-demon started to walk off. He turned around.  
  
"Yea?" Kinza and Tinza walked up to him. It was so wierd, Scyllan mused in his head. These girls had the same actions and thoughts, but acted so...different.  
  
"We don't want you to leave yet. We haven't done anything stupid today...that worries me." Tinza answered. Kinza looked at her a moment.  
  
"What...do you mean...?"Tinza sighed.  
  
"I mean we always do something stupid. You just don't think things ou-" Tinza blinked. Scyllan and Kinza were gone. The 8 year old cursed under breath. She followed the scent of her sister and the young master.  
  
Kinza was dragging Scyllan along deeper and deeper into the woods.   
  
"Kiiiin....zaaaa...." Scyllan said as the cat-girl hurredly dragged him along.  
  
Tinza agrily brushed the bushes aside, trampling through the shrubbery. She stopped suddenly and saw her twin and Scyllan.  
  
"Damn...w-what are they...?" Kinza was leaning up toward a nervous Scyllan. Both were blushing. Tinza's anger flared. She exploded through the bushes, an aura of fire around her.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE...?!" Kinza's eyes widened.  
  
"Gyaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!" The little cat-girl was off running, with her pissed off twin following close behind. Scyllan's blush that he had developed earlier from Kinza's closeness subsided and he watched the two two neko youkai chase eachother, a slight smile on his face.  
  
A/N: I AM SO FREAKIN SORRY!!!!! I KNOW THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME AWHILE TO GET OUT, BUT I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY. **bows** gomen nasai!! Oh yea, and neko= cat, youkai= demon (kinda). ^^ 


	3. Higurashi Hikana

Deep Forest  
Chapter 3: Higurashi Hikana  
  
  
Rin sat peacefully at home with her lord, Sesshomaru. It was unsually quiet. Scyllan hadn't been home yet. The maids were happy as well, but it was still strange. The young master was usually home by now...but he could take care of himself....Sesshomaru decided he would look for the boy later, and enjoy his rare peace now.  
  
  
Scyllan, Tinza and Kinza had finally been able to do the stupid and irrational thing it was predicted they'd do. They were less than thrilled about it as well.  
  
"This....sucks...." Scyllan stated the obvious as they walked through a dark forest filled with uninviting smells and angry eyes from every direction. He sighed, whatever things were in here were waiting for the three of them to get out to an open field, where it'd be easier to devour them. He gulped.  
  
"Tinza...hand me the map" Kinza said, holding her hand out to her sister. Tinza thrusted it over.  
  
"What's this amazing treasure you say is hidden here, anyway?" Tinza was starting to get agitated.  
  
Suddenly, Kinza gasped, looked at the map, looked at a spot on the ground, and ran toward it. Scyllan and Tinza followed.  
  
"Here it is!" Kinza screeched "I've finally found it!!"  
  
"What is it???" Tinza asked, now very curious.  
  
Kinza reached down and revealed....  
  
"A RICE BALL?!?!" Tinza screamed. Kinza chomped the rice ball down in one bite, nodding happily. Tinza smacked her sister.  
  
"Oww...okay, we can go now..." Kinza said after she swallowed the food.  
  
"Okay...so...where are we?" Tinza asked.  
  
"Hmmm....." Kinza thought a moment, taking a look around the dense forest.  
  
"After looking around and smelling the smells, I have concluded...that we are in a forest!" Tinza smacked her.  
  
In any case...we have to get outta here." Scyllan said, breaking up the twins' quarreling. The trio walked around for awhile, as the sky got darker and darker. Ominous howls resounded from the atmosphere and strong gales almost blew the kids off the ground. They'd been walking around for hours when Kinza suddenly perked up.  
  
"Hey! A light!" She exclaimed, while pointing to an opening emitting rays of light. Scyllan and Tinza smiled and started running toward, with Kinza close behind. They reached the opening and found themselves in a field. A...bloody field.  
  
"Where...are we now?" Tinza asked, her high spirits crushed immediately.  
  
"It would seem...a breeding ground...for demons..." Scyllan answered, slowly backing towrd the forest again. The twins were following as well. A dark shadow loomed behind them.  
  
"Where do you think you're going??" The three kids turned around and came face to face with a demon as big as Sesshomaru in his true form.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" They all screamed, running across the field with the demon close behind. Tinza and Kinza split apart from Scyllan, hoping to confuse the demon. It only chased after Scyllan alone.  
  
"Heheh...uh...oops?" Said Kinza after she saw the demon chasing after Scyllan.  
  
The youkai trapped Scyllan against a rock.  
  
"W-Wait!! Do yu know who my father is?! He's The Great Lord Sesshomaru!!" Scyllan frantically screamed.  
  
"Then you'll be even tastier." The demon licked her lips. Scyllan screamed.  
  
Meanwhile, Kinza and Tinza watched with interest.  
  
"Uhmmm...Tinza? Should we help him?"  
  
"Uhh...no."  
  
"Uhmm....okay...."  
  
"This is it. I'm gonna be eaten. After all I've been through in my life. It's all for naught. It's all gonna end right here, right now. Oh god, I wanted to grow up and be a man. I wanted to know the twins when I was sixteen. Oh god, I'm never going to accomplish my dream. I wanted to sleep with the twins when I got older!! Gah!!" The demon brought it's claw-like hand down to crush the small (and rather perverted) boy.  
  
Just then, It was sliced in half by a blinding light. The two halves of the demon split apart and fell to reveal...a girl. She fell down from the air and landed nimbly on her feet. She was rather tall, with long with curly hair going down to her knees. Her eyes were yellow, like a demon's. She wore a short wite dress. All in all, she looked like an angel.  
  
"An angel that kills things..." Scyllan muttered. The girl rushed over to him and clasped his face in her palms. Her yellow eyes bore into him deeply, he blushed.  
  
"Are you all right?" She asked, her voice sounded like a warrior's voice.  
  
"I-I'm fine." The girl nodded as Tinza and Kinza rushed over. Kinza threw herself around Scyllan's neck.  
  
"Scyllan!! Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"It looks like you are..this woman helped you?" Tinza gestered toward the mysterious girl. She was still looking at Scyllan.  
  
"Scyllan...who is...your father?" She asked.  
  
"Uh...S-Sesshomaru...if...if it's a reward you want, I'm sure he'd be happy to give it to you! J-Just help me get back to my house." The girl smiled.  
  
"I don't want a reward, but I'll help you find your home." She started walking off.  
  
"H-Hey, wait!" Scyllan hopped up, running after her. The twins did the same.  
  
As the four were walking through the woods, Scyllan started to wonder about this girl. Who was she? Where did she come from? Why did she look so human? And the sword she carried looked so familiar...  
  
"Hey...who are you anyway?" Scyllan voiced his first question.  
  
"My name is Hikana."  
  
"Where did you come from?"  
  
"A bad place."  
  
"Why do you look so human? I know you're demon."  
  
"why do you insist on asking so many questions?"  
  
"Uh...sorry, just curious."  
  
"Curiosity leads to horrible things, it's best to stifle your curiosity." Scyllan looked up at her.  
  
"Hey!! Who do you think you are, talking to Scyllan like that!!" Kinza, the ever protective (and now jealous) interjected. She jumped, ready to smack the woman, but was pushed back onto the ground.  
  
"We're here." She pinted to a large palace. Scyllan cried tears of joy, running toward it and beckoning to the girl and the twins to follow.  
  
"MOM!!! I'm home!!" Scyllan shouted happily as he entered the door. Rin came bounding in, with dried tears evident on her face.  
  
"Scyllan!! I've been so worried!" She screamed, clutching his small form to her bosom. Sesshomaru stoicly walked in, looking down coldly at his son and new visitors.  
  
"Where were you?" He asked.  
  
"I was...well, I was in the woods and I got attacked by a HUGE demon! But the woman here, she saved me! Her name is Hikana!" Rin stopped sobbing and looked at him, then to woman who supposedly saved her son. She smiled warmly.  
  
"Thank you." She took Hikana's hand and shook it firmly. "May I ask where your family is? I'd like to give them an award."  
  
"My family...is dead, they were slaughtered by Naraku." She said, pain etched slightly into her voice. Rin stopped smiling. Sesshomaru then noticed the sword at the girl's hip.  
  
"That sword....why do you have the Tetsusaiga?" He asked brutally. Hikana looked him square in the eyes.  
  
"It was my father's."  
  
"Impossible, that would make you-"  
  
"Inuyasha's daughter. I am the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagaome. My full name is Higurashi Hikana."  
  
  
A/N: haha, so....hope you liked it!! To make up for my chapters coming out later than usual, I'm going to try to make them longer!! So...yea. ^^ and please review!! 


	4. Kindness is so Hard to Find

Deep Forest  
  
Chapter 4: Kindness is so hard to find  
  
Sesshomaru stared at the young teenager in shock. Inuyasha had a daughter...that was something Sesshomaru thought (and kind of hoped) would never happen. But here she was, looking just like her father, for the exception of the ears. The Tetsusaiga was at her side as well.  
  
"Stop...staring..." Hikana said, a little embarassed at being inspected so closely. Sesshomaru blinked at looked away hurriedly, realizing how closely he HAD been looking at her.  
  
"Well, why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked, a little brutally.  
  
"I came to live here..." Hikana smiled sweetly and Sesshomaru frowned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I came to live here."  
  
"I heard you, I mean, why?"  
  
"Because my dad told me that if anything happened to him and mom, then this is where I should go."  
  
"Something...happened to them?"  
  
"They were....brutally slaughtered by Naraku..." There was a tint of sadness in Hikana's eyes that was small, yet unmistakable. Rin gasped.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." The young mother said. Hikana smiled.  
  
"It's okay...sooooo, where do I sleep??" Hikana grabbed her stuff and ran to the nearest room, which happened to be Sesshomaru and Rin's room. She plopped her stuff on the bed and looked around.  
  
"Hey...this is nice...I could deal with this...." Sesshomaru ran in, grabbed her stuff and casually tossed it out of the room. Hikana hopped off the bed and ran to her stuff.  
  
"Hey...."  
  
"You're staying in the servants' rooms" Sesshomaru said, looking down at her.  
  
"Awwww, you kind of...uhmmmm.....suck, Uncle Sessh." Hikana said, standing up. Sesshomaru's eye twitched as he realized that Hikana not only LOOKED like Inuyasha, she acted like him too. Rin saw the involuntary eye twitch and decided to lead Hikana away from her husband.  
  
"So, Hikana, I'll show you to your room!" Rin said, and, taking the girl by her wrist, lead her down the hallway.  
  
Hours later, Hikana's few possesions had been put away and the girl rested contently in her bed. She decided things were getting kind of...boring, so she went in search of Scyllan, HE would want to do something fun.  
  
Meanwhile, Sesshomaru sat, pondering the latest developments. Many youkai in the area still abhored Inuyasha, his daughter's scent, which very much resembled Inuyasha's, would surely bring threatening youkai to his estate. Not that he couldn't defeat them....but what if Rin were caught up a brawl? Sesshomaru's scent was very weak on Rin, even if she DID wear his clothes. It was all because Sesshomaru hadn't bitten her.  
  
"Dammit...I need to....bite her...." The desire to bite Rin was driving him insane, it was almost overpowering. That was also why Sesshomaru had started to refrain from sexual contact with her. He wanted her to keep her independence so badly...but....he would break that rule the next time they mated, he was sure of it.  
"I will then..." He mumbled to himself.  
  
"Will what?" Hikana's voice asked. Sesshomaru glanced around quickly, angry that someone had watched him while he was deep in thought. Long white hair tumbled down in front of him, attached to a young woman.  
  
"What the Hell are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked savagely.  
  
"Whoa, watch the language, children prsent." Hikana replyed, gestering toward three pairs og glowing eyes, two green, one yellow. Hikana continued, "Scyllan and his little friends were showing me around my new home." Hikana said.  
  
"This is NOT your new home, it is temporary until you find somewhere else." Sesshomaru shot back quickly.  
  
"But Rin-sama said-"  
  
"It doesn't MATTER what Rin said, this is MY home and there are some things I can't stand." Sesshomaru interjected. Hikana looked down. She had no idea she bothered him so much.  
  
"Fine, I'm leaving now, I don't need to be pampered anyway, I'll take the jewel and go." Hikana shouted, hopping down from the ceiling and angrily running off. Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly widened. The jewel? Was she talking about the Shikon jewel that dissapeared so long ago? Sesshomaru wasn't going to get his answer soon, for Hikana has already gathered her few belongings and climbed out of her window, wanting to get away as fast as possible.  
"Geez dad, you're so mean." Scyllan remarked as he sauntered out of the room, followed by the ever faithful Kinza and Tinza. Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed his temples. Having a family was hard, not only that, there were other things too. There was a youkai woman that wanted to kill Rin, the overwhelming urge to bite Rin, a niece that had nowhere to go, and now, the Shikon jewel was back. Things could not get any more confusing.  
  
Poor Sesshomaru, he was so wrong.  
  
Hikana, meanwhile, was walking a blank dirt road that she was hoping would lead to a town. She started thinking, and Hikana ususally HATED thinking, considering whenever she thought, her thoughts always streamed back to Naraku. She could clearly see everything. Her mother's death, her father's rage that killed him AND Naraku. Hikana remembered the scent of blood, most of all. She cringed at the memory. She could almost heare her mother's cries even now...they cries that semmed unaturally loud for a dying woman....didn't sound much like her mother, either...  
  
"HELP, DAMMIT!!!!" A voice very close to Hikana screeched. She blushed as she realized it was an actual girl in the field to her right. The girl had a long black braid and looked to be training to be a monk, of all things. Her thin form was clasped tightly in the hands of an enormous youkai. Hikana sighed and jumped up, using the Tetsusaiga to make quick work of the monster.  
  
The female monk thudded to the ground, breathless.  
  
"Th....thank you..." She barely managed to squeeze out.  
  
"Welcome uhhh....monkess..." Hikana said confusigly. She could see the girl's clothes clearly now, it WAS a monk's outfit, but it was cut shorter and the sleeves were white. The girl looked like a prisetess/monk mix. Plus, the skirt was kind of short too...which made her look wonton as well. A staff with rings on it lay to her side. Hikana picked it up and handed it to the girl, who was now sitting up.  
  
"Monkess...?" The girl finally mumbled when her breath was back.  
  
"Uhhh...well...yea...heheh." Hikana stuttered. The girl took the staff that was handed back to her and whacked Hikana at the side of the head with it.  
  
"What the hell- what was that for?!" Hikana shouted, rubbing the sore spot.  
  
"I HAVE a name...and I'm not a monk." The girl said quietly yet defensively. Her brown eye stared back blankly. Hikana gritted her teeth,  
  
"Okay...WHAT is your name?" She asked, sounding very pissed off...and she was.  
  
"Hana." The girl stated plainly.  
  
"Okay, HANA, now, why are you dressed like a monk?"  
  
"Because of my father, he insisted I wear his old clothes, since my brother won't"  
  
"So you're a...."  
  
"Priestess."  
  
"A priestess huh? then why can I see past your thigh?"  
  
"I had to make my father's ouytfit look more...feminine, by accident I cut it a little short, but that's okay."  
  
"Whatever...should I help you home or somethin'?"  
  
"If you wish." Hana said, standing up and brushing her clothes off. Hikana stood up as well, and took Hana's wrist to steady her, in case she was dizzy at all. Hana took her wrist away and led the way to her village.  
  
The way to the town was relatively quiet. Hikana and Hana had nothing else to say to eachother, and the quiet piestess made her nervous. Her eyes were kind of dull too, and that wasn't good either.  
  
As they arrived in the town, some villagers mumbled a hello to the young woman, but nothing more. Until they arrived at her house that is. The moment Hana opened the door...  
  
"HANA!!!" A hysteric mothers trampled to her daughter and mowede her small form down with a giant hug.  
  
"Mother..." Came the muffled reply. The woman, noticing Hikana, stood up, emabarrassed, and brushed her robes off. The woman was very small to have had two kids, Hikana mused to herself. Hana decided now was the time to introduce the two.  
  
"Mother, this is Hikana, she...saved me..." hana didn't seem to like the last two words, but Hikana disregarded it. The mother held out her hand and clapsed Hikana's.  
  
"thank you for saving my daughter." She stated simply.  
  
"You're welcome, it was nothing, actually, especially with THIS sword!" Hikana brandished the Tetsusaiga admiringly, but heard the mother gasp. Uh oh...maybe Hikana shouldn't have brought out a giant sword in front of a frantic mother...  
  
"Is that...the Tetsusaiga?" She asked, breathless. Hikana gave her a look, but carefully replyed in the positive.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Miroku!" She screamed. A middle aged man with black hair to his chin immediately rushed in with a boy looking about the same trailing behind.  
  
"What is it, San?" 'San' pointed at the giant sword, tears brimming her eyes. Miroku gasped and looked at the girl. He smiled.  
  
"You must be Inuyasha's daughter." He stated simply. It was Hikana's turn to be surprised. She sheathed the Tetsusaiga and carefully regarded the man.  
  
"Who...are you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm Miroku....this is my wife, Sango, and our twins...." 


	5. Reappearance

Deep Forest  
  
Chapter 4: Snow Heart  
  
Hikana stared at the man in shock.  
  
"YOU'RE the Miroku my father talked about?!" Miroku nodded his head, smiling. Hikana backed away.  
  
"He said you were an incomprehensible pervert who would be blessed by God to get married and if he did would curse the land if ever he should have children...." Hikana said in somewhat of a rush. Miroku paled.  
  
"Well...I see his views of me still haven't changed...so, what's he up to these days, anyway?"  
  
"He's dead." Hikana stated plainly. Miroku got paler, along with Sango.  
  
"How- How can he be...dead?" Sango asked.  
  
"I just got done explaining it to my uncle...I really don't feel like reviving old memories right now." Miroku and Sango nodded.  
  
"In the meantime," Miroku spoke up, "why don't you stay here for a while?"  
  
"If you don't mind..." Hikana said, a little hesitant, their house was very nice, but very small as well.  
  
"No Problem!" Miroku said amiably. Hikana smiled gratefully.  
  
Later that night, Hikana stood outside, looking up at the stars. She stared so intently at them, her eyes started to hurt, but she didn't care. She didn't want to cry as she started to think about her parents. It was so hard to imagine them dead. Such carefree, wild spirits, just suddenly...gone.  
  
"They're...gone..." Hikana whispered to the night. Yet someone else heard too.  
  
"I'm sorry." A voice from behind her said. Hikana turned around to see Rakuen, the twin boy.  
  
"What're you doing out here?" Hikana asked, a little wary considering this was MIROKU'S son, and after all the things her father had said...Hikana shuddered. Rakuen walked up beside Hikana, looking at the tiny points of light above them.  
  
"So, are you going to grab my behind and ask me to bare your child? My father said your dad had a passion for that kind of thing." Rakuen smiled.  
  
"He did, until he met my mom. I'm...not going to do that, though."  
  
"Why? Did you grow up already?" Rakuen gave a wry laugh.  
  
"More than you know...." He gazed at the stars sadly for moment, longing lingering in his eyes. Then it was gone, and so was Rakuen. As fast as he had come, he was gone. Hikana looked at his retreating figure. Confused and sympathetic at the same time. Something bad...must've happened to him.  
  
Hikana didn't want to dwell on it, though. She had a long day tomorrow, and needed her sleep. Hikana walked inside, listening to now silent house, realizing everybody had gone to sleep. She glided into her room and took of all her clothes, save for her panties and bra, and slid into bed. However, she felt a warmth next to her, like body heat. She grabbed the candle beside her, lighting it quickly.  
  
"Heyo." Scyllan greeted her. Hikana screamed with all her might. Instantly the sound of feet were heard and Hikana's door was thrown open. Miroku, followed by Sango, Hana and Rakuen.  
  
"What the hell are YOU all dping in here now?!" Hikana screeched.  
  
"We heard a scream!" Miroku shouted back. Hikana was pissed off that so many people were seeing so much of her. Her and Miroku started shouting at eachother, each blaming the other. Then, a deep and calm voice stopped them.  
  
"Is this the problem?" Rakuen asked as he picked up the struggling Scyllan.  
  
"Y-Yes..." Hikana stuttered. Rakuen started taking the screaming hanyou out of the room, but Hikana stopped him.  
  
"Would it be okay if he stayed? That's my...cousin" Rakuen shrugged and plopped the little boy in her arms, walking out and causing everyone else to follow. Hikana stared after Rakuen. Scyllan smiled, he was pushed up against Hikana's breasts very comfortably.  
  
Hikana, after banishing Scyllan to the floor with nothing more than her own clothes to cover him, slept comfortably the whole night. Scyllan, despite the random and sudden blasts of cold air, did the same.  
  
When she woke, it was very sunny outside.  
  
"I wonder how long I slept..." She looked down to see Scyllan wasn't there either, and proceeded to troop out of the bedroom to the kitchen. There she saw the whole family plus Scyllan. It was a rather heartwarming scene, they were all talking and laughing and eating all the while. Hikana cleared her throat.  
  
"I'm leaving today." She stated plainly. Everyone stopped.  
  
"Why?" Miroku asked, bewildered. Hikana smiled.  
  
"I'll be back, but I have to take Scyllan back home." She gestured toward the little boy eating a riceball ravenously. Miroku nodded.  
  
"Well, I should at least give you an escort." He said, "I couldn't stand myself if I let you go alone..." Hikana nodded reluctantly.  
  
Miroku looked around and quickly grabbed his son.   
  
"Rakuen! You go! Maybe you'll get laid..." Rakuen smacked his eternally perverted father on the head.  
  
"Knock it off, I wouldn't sleep with that." He said, pointing to Hikana. Hikana's face turned red.  
  
"WHAT?!?! I'll have you know, you'd be LUCKY if you slept with me!" She screamed, infuriated. Rakuen shrugged and strolled out of the dorr, leaving Hikana to follow. Mrioku shut the door behind them and smirked.  
  
"That was mean, Moroku, why didn'y you send Hana? Since they're both girls?" Miroku looked outside as Hana practiced her buddhist techniques.  
  
"Because, Hana's always outside..." He said slyly as he grabbed Sango around the waste. Sango smirked.  
  
"Dirty Houshi."  
  
"Heh, yea, but you like that." He garbbed her ass, as he was now allowed to grab it, and led her into their room, plating a deep kiss on her mouth.  
  
Meanwhile, in a formerly quiet forest being shttered by screaming, Hikana was being lead by Rakuen, not allowing him one minute of rest until he had apologized for his earlier comment. Yet of course, Rakuen, being a man and therefore stubborn, didn't apologize, and so the screaming ensued.  
  
"YOU ARE SO INCONSIDERATE! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Hikana persisted.  
  
"My problem seems to be that i may be going deaf if you continue this."  
  
"GOOD!!! I HOPE YOU GO DEAF AND I HOPE YOU DIE! YOU'RE TOO MEAN TO BE ALLOWED TO LIVE!"  
  
"All because I said one moderately mean thing to you?" Rakuen sighed, this girl was loud and he feared he may REALLY go deaf soon if she didn't stop her verbal rampage.  
  
"NO! You...you called me a thing..." Hikana said, finally giving up the yelling.  
  
"What?" Rakuen said as he turned around. Hikana's face had a twinge sadness etched into it's lines of hardness. Lines that had usually been used to keep people out. Rakuen knew these very well.  
  
"People...called me a 'thing' when I went to school....I had white hair and on the first day I broke a desk....they called me the thing from Hell..." Hikana's voice was soft with the invading memories. Rakuen lifted his hand up to touc her face but stopped it. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Well then...I'm sorry...now...now let's get going..." The two walked on with a very confused Scyllan following behind.  
  
"Wow...I was left out of the story for a long time..." And that's becase SilentMourning had accidentally forgotten about him. Gomen for anyone who is actually fans of any of my characters. Continuing on....  
  
The three walked on into the dense forest as night fell. They were close to the castle, but wouldn't be safe from all the demons.Thus, Hikana and Rakuen decided to lay down for the night. Scyllan didn't want to, claiming that he was strong enough to ward off any demon that would dare attempt to harm them, definately proving he was his father's son. And Hikana felt a sadness aching in her heart...that was what her father would have said too.  
  
The three lay down to a restless night. Hikana, thinking of her parents, Scyllan, have not acquired his bloodlust for the day and Rakuen, thinking of of his own deep past. Yet the three were being watched, unfortunately. Because that's how it always goes when things seem like they may work out.  
  
They were being being watched by a demon named Kei-Lin. The forever voluptuous woman smiled, setting her sights only on the boy of the wretched human mate Sesshomaru had taken.  
  
~*~TBC....  
  
A/N: so? How did I do for my triumphant return from laziness? I'm sorry it took me so long to update....^^;;; But Inuyasha hasn't interested me lately...and I've been to busy to get on the computer and type. Haha, but Summer is coming and so will my obsession full force and I'll have alot of time to write, too! So, for all of you who don't hate me yet, thank you for being patient! ^^ i love all of you my faithful readers! and from now on I'll try to be a fithful author!  
  
PEACE!!  
  
~SilentMourning 


	6. Forgetting the Past and Thinking of the ...

Forgetting the Past and Thinking of the Future  
  
When one forget's the past, they do it on purpose. They scatters it's ashes to the wind and watch it fly away. But what happens when these ashes find you again? Will you run away from them? or will you hold them in your hands, and embrace your past for all it's worth?  
  
Rakuen had forgotten his past, but the pain from it was still spliced into his mind. He could remember images from his past, and it all involved a woman. A beautiful woman, laughing and smiling, all for him. So why would he try to rpress his past, if it sounded so happy? That woman was gone, and Rakuen had forgotten why. He loved his mind for that. He couldn't remember anything else but the good times, he liked it this way.  
  
Rakuen woke up the next morning, sweating. His memories had made a mad dash at him and attacked him while he slept. But he had forgotten most of it now. It was a reflex for his mind to forget painful things. But it still hurt...to know that they were there. He looked over at Hikana, sleeping somewhat restlessly with Scyllan protectively in her arms. Even though she occaisionally painfully moaned or made sad noises, she still looked peaceful. And with her white hair, she looked like an angel.  
  
"She always does....except when she opens her mouth..." Rakuen mused in his head. He was feeling sorry for making Hikana feel so bad yesterday, but it seemed she had forgotten about it now. Rakuen smiled, Hikana was beautiful, but not as beautiful as....  
  
"Not as beautiful as who? Who is this woman? Part of me wants to remember her name and part of me is holding it back, telling me I WANT to forget..." Rakuen shook his head. The beautiful womans name always eluded him. He looked at Hikana again before pulling himself into his feet. He wouldn't be able to sleep with his invading memories pestering him, so maybe a bath would make him feel better. He silently hopped away in search of a cold lake he had seen just a few ways away.  
  
Hikana woke up, hearing leaves rustling and twigs breaking under walking feet. She sat up, careful not to wake Scyllan, and peered into the darkness to see a tall, lean figure escaping into the trees quietly. She gently unlatched Scyllan from her arms and layed him down. She followed the figure. He was faster than her, yet his scent was all she needed to find him.  
  
She soon lost him, however, as his scent was drowed by water. It wasn't as good as her father's had been, the slightest disturbance in the target's scent would distort it entirely, making it impossible to follow. Hikana decided she really didn't want to follow him anyway, it was Rakuen, she knew. The little bastard probably woke her up on purpose. Hikana glared at the night and trekked back to the site to find her cousin still sleeping peacefully.  
  
He was only a child, but that rarely showed, except when he was sleeping. When he was awake, his face had the same cold features he had inherited from his father. Yet when he slept, he looked so...vulnerable. Hikana layed down and grabbed his small body in her arms. He WAS vulnerable, awake or asleep, and she was bound to protect him from anything that tried to exploit that vulnerability. Hikana had already developed a sisterly love for the little hanyou.  
  
Hikana woke up the next morning to see Rakuen up and ready to go.  
  
"What, we're not going to eat first?" Hikana asked, rubbing her eyes and nudging Scyllan awake. The little boy yawned, looking up at her tiredly.  
  
"We're going to get there soon, there's no point. If you MUST eat, we'll pass through a town on the way, so we'll eat then." Rakuen said in his usually cold and perceptive manner and started walking ahead, not bothering to wait for the other two. They scrambled to their feet and hurried after him. The three of them continued on the road to the town. But maybe Rakuen should have avoided the town...  
  
Meanwhile, at a castle not too far away, a demon sighed uncontentedly as he once again bit his lip to save his young mate from the posessionous act. Blodd poured from his lip and Rin looked up at him, worried.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked, tacking -sama onto the end of his named accidentally. Sesshomaru cringed, how he hated that.  
  
"Rin, what did I tell you?"  
  
"What? O-Oh! I'm sorry, Sesshomaru." She blushed and smiled like a child who had done a math problem wrong. Sesshomaru looked down at her red cheeks, her red nose, her red breasts. He felt instantly ready again. Rin felt this and giggled, kissing him, giving him all the consent he needed.  
  
The trio had reached the town, which was somewhat quiet. Only a few villagers littered the unnaturally clean streets. As they wqalked through this town, looking for a place to eat, as Scyllan had started complaining, Rakuen felt a little nostalgic, like he had been to this town before. He tried to think back, but couldn't find this town anywhere in his meager memories.  
  
Hikana smelled something with her nose, something delicious.  
  
"Rakuen! I found a pleace to eat!" She said happily.  
  
"I'm not hungry, go ahead..." Hikana stopped running ahead and turned around to see Rakuen staring off into space, his eyes glazed over.  
  
"Rakuen?" Scyllan had run into the eatery already and had proceeded to order everything on the menu, pulling out the bag of coins he always carried with him. Hikana, meanwhile, was worried about Rakuen as he started to run toward a little shack at the end of the town.  
  
"Rakuen!" She screamed after him, after getting no response, she followed him.  
  
Rakuen was running. He could feel it, but he knew he wasn't the one commanding his legs. He was running toward a small shack, and once again, as he saw this beat up little structure, nastalgia hit him again. He could smell lilacs and white lilies, and he could hear her. A sweet voice, singing, singing. His legs ran faster.  
  
As he neared the little hut, his heart beat faster. He was almost there. He didn't know why, but there was a penetrating drive t5hat screamed at him to get there. As he neared the front door, which was barelt even there anymore, he saw a glimmer of light from within the dark recesses of the house. He stepped inside, and instanly his world went bright, and he was surrounded by a field.  
  
A girl with long blond hair, unusual for Japan, was standing just a few feet in front of him. He reached out to her shoulder and grasped it, turning her around. The moment he saw her face, a flood of memories invaded his senses. Memories he had been happy to forget. But here they came again.  
  
A girl named Veronica Daniels, from America. It had been strange for an American to be in Japan during those times, but here she was. Her family was rich and had sent her here to live. The little shack wasn't even her house. She had lived in a mansion in a town away.  
  
Rakuen wanted to scream. He didn't want to remember anything. He wanted to forget forever, he had done such a good job of it. He could see himself in the little shack, with his family. The shack hadn't been so decrepit then, it had been very homely, and perfect for a family of four. He could see himself hugging Veronica, he could see them together in all their private little moments.  
  
Then he saw it. A blaze of fire struck his little shack as his family was sleeping. He was with Veronica in his room, a beam had fallen down and he'd been knocked out. Everyone saved him, but they hadn't noticed Veronica, who wasn't even supposed to be there. As she was knocked out, she rolled under the bed, and was forgotten.  
  
The girl, who Rakuen now knew was Veronica, looked at Rakuen, as he returned from his memories back into the fiels of flowers. Tears streaked his face.  
  
"WHY?" Veronica asked.  
  
"what?" Rakuen asked weakly.  
  
"Why did you save yourself and forget about me?" She asked, anger etching her voice.  
  
"I didn't forget about you, I-"  
  
"WHY? did you not love me...?" Her face grew angry, and strange. Rakuen looked at her. Something was different, he knew Veronice could never have such rage...  
  
"RAKUEN?!?!" Rakuen heard a voice screaming. He turned to try and see who it was, but saw no one else in the field. But the voice was persistent.  
  
"RAKUEN!!!!!" Rakuen turned to look at a panicked 'Veronica'.  
  
"Rakuen!" The last scream shattered the flowery world, and Rakuen woke up to see Hikana looming over him.  
  
"Rakuen!" She smiled, tears in her eyes. She hugged him tightly. Rakuen could see the shack just a little bit ahead, Hikana must've dragged him out.  
  
"Hikana..."  
  
"What happened to you? You went into that house and just passed out! I was so worried! You've been out for a long time!" Rakuen could see the tints of pink, purple and orange playing on the edge of the sky. He really WAS out for a long time. He stared at the shack as Hikana kept hugging him, wandering what just happened.  
  
As the three had to once again settle down for the night, Hikana nor Rakuen couldn't forget what had happened. Hikana didn't understand why she was so worried about the cold boy, and Rakuen didn't care. He wanted to know if that was really his Veronica that he saw, or an imposter.  
  
The latter was correct. Kei-Lin, the dream demon, glared at the girl, Hikana. She could've posessed Rakuen's body and killed Rin once and for all if she hadn't interferred. It looked as if she would have to take out the hanyou's daughter first.  
  
Kei-Lin was back, as long as lust and desire exsisted in men's hearts, so would she.  
  
A/N: well, how was it? I'm sorry for bringin back a villian I had already used, but it adds more substance to the story, ne?  
  
Please review, I love you all and thank you for the nice nice reviews, even though I've been a rather lazy author! ^^; 


	7. Catastrophe

Catastrophe

Rakuen, Scyllan and Hikana woke up early to continue on their journey. Although the previos day's events had worn Hikana and Rakuen out, they were thinking only of Scyllan. It was hard for Hikana to look at Rakuen the same way. She attempted to distance herself from him. He'd scared her so much, in more ways than one. She had never been so worried about someone in her whole life, especially someone as mean as Rakuen. She sighed and rubbed her cheek fiercely. She'd picked up this habit a long time ago, and she only did it when she was nervous. During their trek, she felt as if someone was watching them, her senses were never failing from her father's blood. She kept an observant watch, regardless of how weary she was. The castle was now in sight, and they onlt had a copuple more hours to go before they reached it. She turned around sharpely as a furious wind blew up behind her. The others turned to see what had made her gasp.

"What's wrong, Hikana? Did you hear something? Smell something?" Rakuen was anxious now, a fight was the last thing he needed. The girl merely shook her head, a strange look emcompassing her features. Rakuen looked at her suspiciously. "Are you okay?" He asked. She smiled sweetly and sauntered up to him, placing a hand on his chest.

"No, Rakuen, nothing is wrong. Nothing at all." She walked ahead of them, while the two boys looked at eachother confused. They kept asking her questions the whole way to the castle, but she only smiled and said they were being silly. She had even kissed Scyllan on the cheek.

"You'll grow up to be a handsome boy, won't you?" She winked. Scyllan looked disgusted and ran ahead.

"Hikana, don't you know that that's your cousin?" Rakuen was now very exasperated with the hanyou's hijinks. Hikana looked surprised, but composed herself quickly. "Of course I know he's my cousin. I was just trying to give him a compliment." She sauntered ahead and that's when Rakuen noticed that even her walk had changed. This wasn't Hikana, it couldn't be. They were almost to the castle now, and Rakuen had to find out who this was, and why this person had chosen Hikana. Before he had time to strategize, however, Hikana had sprinted ahead, apparently anxious to reach the castle. Scyllan looked confused as Rakuen grabbed him.

"C'MON!" He was off chasing the girl. He knew she would reach the castle first, though. He was only human, so her speed was much more advanced than his own. He just wanted to get to her as soon as possible, so he could get the real Hikana back.

In the castle, Sesshomarou and Rin were having a very difficult conversation. Sesshomarou couldn't take the temptation anymore, and had decided to ask Rin how she felt about being marked.

"This means forever, Rin. It means that you will be mine forever, and even if I die, you can never run to another."

"And if I die?" Rin asked, and saw the pain of thinking of that etch his face.

"Then I cannot run to another." He answered, hard as it may be to think of. Rin clasped his hands in her own small ones and looked at him squarely in the eyes.

"Sesshomarou, I am yours forever no matter what." He nodded. Rin grabbed her hair and pulled it to the side to reveal her neck. "But I want everyone to know, and I want to remember you forever." Sesshomarou felt a weight lift off of him at that moment. He grabbed her shoulders gently and pulled her graceful neck to his fangs.

"RIIIIIN!" A crash and a boom and then there was Hikana. Weilding the Tesusaiga, she brought it in-between the couple. Sesshomarou jumped to make sure Rin was okay. The sword had grazed her, but she would be okay. He ushered her out of the room so she could reach safety. He grabbed his own sword resting on the wall and went into a fighting stance.

"Hikana! Why are you doing this!" He was enraged at the girl. She just smiled and jumped forward to attack the large demon lord. He jumped back to avoid really hurting the girl. She was Inuyasha's daughter, and since things had been repaired between the two brothers long ago, he cherished this girl as the last fragment of his brother's life left. It was becoming increasingly difficult to not hurt her. Hikana slahed at his arm and saw the blood rise from the wound. While Seshomarou was distracted by the sudden surge of pain, Hikana rushed out of the room to find Rin. Sesshomarou cursed that he let her get away and ran after her. He could hear screaming and shiffling in the back of the castle. He was amzed at how fast she was. He ran to the sounds and encountered a seen he never wanted to see again.

The bodie of the servants that had apparently attempted to protect their mistress were strewn unceremoniously across the wooden floor. The stench of death lingered in the air. Sesshomarou looked to see his Rin knocked out, and Hikana standing over her, the Tetsusaiga held menacingly over her head. Hikana was smiling a rather demonic smile that Sesshomarou recalled from someone, but didn't have time to remember who, as he saw the sword coming down on his lover.

It was a split second decision and Sesshomarou felt he had no choice. Rakuen sped into the room with Scyllan and dropped the boy when he saw what was happening. He ran to try to stop the whole mess, to tell Sesshomarou to find another way. The sword ran through Hikana easily, and a shocked look came to her face and a drop of blood escaped her mouth. A gust of wind flew about the room as a beautiful woman appeared next to Hikana. Rakuen knew this was the woman that had possesed her. He grabbed his staff and swung it at her, catching her off guard. She was only visible to anyone for just a moment, and then she was gone. Rakuen had seen her in that split second, and sent her away with holy energy. Lust, greed and envy could never resist a blessed staff. Sesshomarou looked confused as the boy ran up to Hikana, who was coming back to her old self.

"HIKANA!" He screamed, panicked. Sesshomarou had grabbed Rin and Scyllan and left the room, deciding this was something he should not see. Hikana looked at Rakuen and smiled. She grabbed his face and pulled him close to her. She placed her lips lightly on his before closing her eyes. Rakuen felt the tears streaming down his face as he picked her up and rushed over to Sesshomarou and Rin.

"You can't let her die!" Rin, who had since woken up, nodded and grabbed the young girl. She didn't know what was going on, but if Rakuen trusted Hikana still, it must mean that there was more to the story. She bandaged the wound and listened for breathing. Hopefully her mate had missed some vital organs. She placed Hikana in her bed and told Rakuen to sleep in the room next to hers. She didn't know if Hikana would survive through the night, but if she did, then she would be alright. The three adults went to work on cleaning up the castle of the blood. Scyllan simply sat in his room, afraid of what he had seen. It was his first time seeing death. Although he talked about it alot, he never knew how it looked. He put his head btween his legs and like the child he was, he cried.

Rakuen didn't get much sleep after he was done cleaning. He lay the rest of the night in bed staring at the ceiling. He could still feel the kiss burning on his lips. The tears were still overflowing as he reminisced. He felt like poison; every girl he had loved had gotten hurt. It was alot for him to bear, as he switched to a fetal position and stared at the wall. He craddled himself in his arms and just hoped for the best.

Sesshomarou and Rin sat in their room, shaken. Rin was sure now, more than ever, that she wanted to be marked. She knew she needed more protection, she was certainly not safe. She made a note to talk to Rakuen about what had really happened as Sesshomarou lay down on top of her. She smelled his musky scent as he pushed back her hair. He licked the skin there and he felt Rin tense. He stroked her arm gently and kissed her neck to get her to calm down a bit. She did, and that's when Sesshomarou opened his mouth wide, and bit down fiercely. Rin shut her eyes tight and felt a burning pain in her neck. Sesshomarou licked the blood that had escaped and kissed Rin deeply. She welcomed the kiss, as it distracted her from the pain in her neck. Sesshomarou removed her clothing and his. That night they celebrated Rin's marking.

To Be Continued

a/n: the next chapter will hopefully be the last chapter. Hikana rubbing her face when she gets anxious I got from 'The Queen's Fool', it's the book I'm readin at the moment. Okay, so I know it took me almost a year to get this out but so much has happened, y'all don't even know! lol. The most exciting would be that I finally got engaged to Steven :) So yay for that. Anyways, thank y'all for reading! I made a new account too, so you can check out my other writings at the penname SvensNell! I also have a account as Knell, if you want to read any of my poetry or anything like that :p 


End file.
